parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Melt
Song title *"メルト" *English: Melt Uploaded December 7, 2007, with 12,448,000+ Niconico views Featuring *Hatsune Miku Producers *ryo (music, lyrics) *119 (illust) Links *http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm1715919 Niconico https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%83%A1%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88_(Melt)?action=edit&section=0 edit Contents https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%83%A1%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88_(Melt)# hide#Background ##Popularity #Succeeding versions #Lyrics #Derivatives #Other media appearances ##Concerts ###Summer Sonic Festival 2013 ##Publications ##Games #Gallery #References #External links BackgroundEdit "Melt" is about a shy girl who is in love with a boy. In her pursuit of him, she gets her bangs cut and encourages herself to look cute, all the while hoping he'd notice . Her love is pure; she loves him not because she is in love with being in love, but because she genuinely likes him, to such an extent she can't even bring herself to look him in the eye and feels like melting to simply be with him. Later that day, it rains. Since the weather report was inaccurate, the girl is caught off-guard; while she does have a collapsible umbrella in her bag, she thinks it too small. The boy therefore invites her to join him under his own umbrella. Heart pounding, she is so happy she could cry, because in Japan sharing an umbrella is a sign of shared feelings and is associated with couples. When they reach the station, she almost tells him to hold her because she does not want to leave him, and can not believe herself. Multiple Fanmade PVs for "Melt" exist; most of them feature Miku as the protagonist, acting out the events described by the song. The "boyfriend" character is often represented by a faceless person (a technique often used to represent "Master", or the VOCALOID user). "Melt" was released as ryo's first single (メルト). It was also featured on the albums supercell, VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あか), Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary Best ～memories～, 初音ミク‐Project DIVA‐2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION, and Hatsune Miku Best ～memories～. Popularityhttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%83%A1%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88_(Melt)?action=edit&section=2 "Melt" and its PVs are so popular on Niconico and YouTube that it has been featured in some Nico Nico Medleys, and has many covers and parodies both by live musicians and other VOCALOIDs. With over twelve million views, the original upload of "Melt" on Niconico is the third most viewed original VOCALOID song on the site, behind "Senbonzakura" and "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪". It isn't quite as popular on YouTube, although one reprint of the 3M Mix of "Melt" has over five million views. This puts it far behind other VOCALOID YouTube reuploads such as "Matryoshka" and "World is Mine". Succeeding versionsEdit |} |} |} LyricsEdit *Japanese lyrics *Approved English lyrics DerivativesEdit *Synthesizer covers *Human covers *Arrangements *Fanmade PVs *Spin-offs and more |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Other media appearancesEdit Concertshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%83%A1%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88_(Melt)?action=edit&section=7 This song was featured in the following concerts. Summer Sonic Festival 2013https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%83%A1%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88_(Melt)?action=edit&section=8 Hatsune Miku performed as the opening act during the "Summer Sonic Festival 2013" event in Tokyo, Japan. Miku performed Tell Your World, Nisoku Hokou, Yellow, Torinoko City, Himitsu Keisatsu, Hatsune Miku no Gekishou, and "Melt". Publicationshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%83%A1%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88_(Melt)?action=edit&section=9 This song has also appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best Selection series. Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. Gameshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/%E3%83%A1%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88_(Melt)?action=edit&section=10 Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes